Forbidden Desires
by Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz
Summary: Rosary Angst, Yggdra x Rosary Originally a oneshot, but now a two part story. Enjoy and review? Mild innuedo at the end and some minor spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yggdra Union, or any characters in it. Had I, there'd been lots and lots of shojo-ai in it, or more likely, there wouldn't have been any male units for you to use... Shifty look

**PS:** I lied. I totally am gonna say I own Yggdra and Rosary 'cause I can. :D

**Author Note:** This is my little attempt at an angst fanfic. I'll warn you ahead of time, this is fueled by my current obession with the angst in Kannazuki no Miko.

Forbidden Desires

It had been at least a week since the end of the Yggdra War, the war that forever changed the world. And in that week, Rosary Esmeralda of House Esmeralda, had been able to barely eat a single bite, drink a few drops, or sleep a few winks. This of course caused no end of pain for her servants, whom were deeply concerned with their mistress locking herself in her room for hours on end, and everytime she came out she almost seemed to be dead; her honey-brown hair normally as smooth as silk and lavishingly cared for was a mess, tangled and knoted it's shiny luster destoryed, and the witch's pale red eyes seemed lifeless and full of sadness.

Rosary lay sprawled out on her bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling of her room as another light knock came on her door.

"Mistress Rosary...?"

But only silence answered, as the witch turned away from the door and in time, she could hear the defeated footsteps of one of her servants.

_None of them understand... None of them can imagine how I feel... Why couldn't I have done something? Why did I have to wait for so long, thinking I'd be noticed? Why did I truely believe that my feelings were mutual? You are such a fool Rosary..._

With a sigh, the brown-haired witch rolled back onto her back and layed a hand over her heart and sighed. Rosary didn't read much, but she had always scoffed at romance novels about how a hurt heart would feel, believing no such thing could truely exist but now... The witch could believe it, she could feel the pain and the heartbreak.

_Yggdra... Why is it that when you agreed to take me with you into the Royal Army that I felt so joyful? I had no right too, I had lost my Ankh and I had failed my people by being played like a puppet by the Empire and yet... When you let me come with you, to fight by your side, I felt such a joy that no words could describe it, it was merely indescribable. Even though we were at war and people would die, being by you gave me strength and I felt like nothing was impossible, that no price was too high just to see you smile._

_Your smile alone would've been enough for me to throw myself into the very pits of Hell, just to let it last eternally, to never let it fade, and even if it were the last things I could ever see, even if I had to damn my soul into eternal damnation, I could pass on without so much as a speck of regret. But when did I realize why I felt so joyful around you? Did I realize it when you were taken away from me? When my heart was gripped with such a pain, with so much suffering, I thought I would've died? Was it then I realized I loved you?_

_Ah... Love, such a simple word, so easy to say but yet, I couldn't say it. I wanted too so much when we came to your rescue, when I held your unconcious body in my arms, I wanted to tell you how I felt... But I couldn't do it, I feared too much that you would be afraid of me and push me away, my mind was plagued with the thoughts of you finding my love 'unnatural', for me loving you despite me being a girl. The very thought of just losing you was worse then dying a million times and feeling the pain of each death for all eternity._

Again, the depressed witch was wrenched from her thoughts by another set of knocks at her door, and again another servant's voice so full of sorrow issued forth, asking for entry. But again, the witch responded only with silence, and again the servant left. With the return of the comforting silence, Rosary was able to return to the hell that was her mind, to plunge deeper into the devouring abyss that was her soul...

_You are the Queen of Fantasia, the sole monarch in our world. Me? I'm nothing more then a noble, the leader of House Esmeralda. You may as well be a Goddess, and me nothing more then a lowly insect. You have no obligation to even consider the thought of loving me, no you have the duties of the monarch, you have the burden of having to realize you are the last of your blood and without your children, your line will end and with it, so will the last blood of kings. But me? Even if I am the last Esmeralda, the pain of my passing would be but a drop in the bucket compared to the cascading effects if you died with no heir._

_A world full of suffering and war is nothing compared to the pain a small, leaderless country would feel. Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz, why is that fate had to be so cruel as to show me to you, to allow me to fall in love with you, for you to be the sun of my very existence... Without you, there is nothing but a deep hole in my very being, a devouring black hole, a voice that tells me each waking day isn't worth it if I do not wake up to find you by my side... Is it selfish of me to think of this? Is my pain and suffering, my agony not worth it, if the world shall prosper and thrive? Could I even believe that if I could steal you away from your duty as Queen, that I could justify the dooming of everything just so I could love you and you love me? Ha... But what chance is it that you Yggdra, could even love me?_

_Yggdra... You are everything to me. You are my sun, my life, my hope, and my soul. Ever agonizing moment without you near me, without being able to see your smile, without being able to smell your beautiful smell, and without being able to touch you makes me die little by little inside... The only thing stopping me from throwing myself into the devouring abyss, is the tiny glimmer of hope that you love me... I could not ever think of dying without telling you, without giving you my truth..._

"Mistress Rosary...? Please... Answer..." pleaded Rosary's servant for the unknownth time, it dawned on Rosary that the servant had been trying to get a response out of her for quite some time now

The brown-haired witch relented and sluggishly dragged herself out of bed and shoving the door open, to her servant's suprise.

"What?" asked the depressed witch in a flat, emotionless tone

"Mistress R-Rosary I w-was so... Ah, I mean... Your Mistress, it's just, uhm..." studdered the servant, nervously fidgeting

"What?" repeated Rosary, quickly growing tired of being out of the hell that was her room

"A-ah... It's just, I'm so sorry but... When you hadn't come out of your room for so long I uh, sent a messenger to Castle Paltinia and..."

At that news, Rosary's eyes grow wide in shock.

_They know...? Could it be...? Is...?_

"... Queen Yggdra is here to see you."

"Where!?" said the witch firmly, gripping her servant's shoulders tightly and giving her a shake, her pale red eyes staring right into the shocked purple eyes of her servant, "Where is she!?"

"A-ah... Queen Y-Yggdra is waiting at the guest ro-"

Rosary didn't bother to hear the rest, as soon as the words "guest" were out, the witch knew right where Yggdra would be, where her sun would be. And she couldn't bear another second without seeing her.

_Yggdra... Now I can tell you... Tell you everything..._

Of course, the witch already had everything planned out. If Yggdra loved her, she could wish for nothing more... But if it was true Yggdra didn't love her, if the very core of her being would refuse her... Then with the crushing of her love, would follow the end of Rosary Esmeralda of House Esmeralda...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yggdra Union, blah blah blah. I'm not making money of this anyway.

**Author's Note: **I was going to just oneshot this but, I couldn't stand leaving it seeming so... Unfinished! IT WAS BEGGING TO BE FINISHED! And thus, it shall. Special thanks to Feral Phoenix and Lord Rasler for their reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The witch practically shoved the doors to the guest room open, revealing a suprised looking blonde with a cup of tea in hand. Rosary's heart almost caught in her throat at seeing the girl she adored, the girl she practically lusted for, so close. With the sun streaming in through the open window right onto Yggdra it made her seem like a divine angel, flawlessly blonde hair, those big innocent blue eyes, and her angelically pure skin... In spite of herself, the witch shook her head to clear her mind.

_No no no! I need to stay focused, stop thinking like that for now... I have to tell her, I have too! If I don't... It'll just tear me up inside forever._

"Rosary, it's been a long time hasn't it?" said the blonde girl softly, putting down the tea cup on the table giving Rosary a smile sweeter then any sugar in the world

"Ah, yes it has Yggdra... What brings you here?" asked the witch politely, although she knew perfectly why Yggdra was here

"Well a messenger has told me you've been quite... distant lately. Is something bothering you? You know I'm here for you, like all my friends. If there is something on your mind...", asked the young queen softly, strolling over to one of the cushy chairs in the room and taking a seat, she motioned to the one next to her, "So, is there?"

_Well if me wanting to grab you and kiss you for all your worth right now makes me 'distant' then, yes._

The honey-brown haired witch had to use just about every ounce of her willpower not to just that, as much as she wanted to tell everything to the Queen she had to do it just right... Rosary could never forgive herself if she could do something to hurt the young blonde girl she adored, not even her own death would be enough to justify hurting her.

"Well... Perhaps there is." answered the witch taking the offered seat

"Would you like to talk about it Rosary? Some tea maybe?" offered Yggdra motioning to the tea tray on the table

"Well you did go out of your way to come here so, yes I guess I should tell you what's been on my mind...", the witch paused to pour herself some tea and take a drink of it before glancing over at the blue-eyed girl, her pale red eyes studying the girl carefully, "But I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"Why wouldn't I like it Rosary...? Have I done something to make you be like this...?" spoke the young Queen, a hint of sadness in her voice at thinking she had done something to hurt Rosary

"No, no! Not at all!", responded the witch quickly, "You've done nothing to harm me. You've been nothing more then a great friend, a greater friend then I deserve."

"Well I'm not sure about that..." said the girl softly, a touch of red on her cheeks

_Oh no don't blush! It makes you look so adorable...! Agh! Focus Rosary, focus! Stop staring, stop staring!_

"It's true, it's not a common day thing a noblewoman like me gets to have the Queen of a kingdom as such a close and important friend you know."

"It's nothing really... I'm not all that great -"

"But you are!", cut in the witch quickly her eyes flashing with defiance, "You've done incrediable things! You liberated your own kingdom with only a small, but loyal army. I still owe you everything for you saving me like that, and nothing I can do will ever repay that debt, not even when I risked my life to save your own. But, besides that... You managed to give something this world has never had; a chance at everlasting peace.", Rosary shook her head, "If anything Yggdra, anyone just being able to speak to you has already been graced with a gift greater then any they could possibly ever get."

Rosary's flattery seemed to have affected the blonde girl greatly, she looked down at the floor as she blushed. Once more, Rosary's willpower was stretched to it's limits to not just embrace the girl and kiss her right then and there, she just looked absolutely adorable. The Queen seemed unable to think of something to say, so the witch filled in the awkward silence quickly.

"And now Yggdra, all flattery and compliments aside... I have some very serious things to ask you."

"W-what do you need to ask me...?" asked the timid girl in a shy tone, lifting her head to look at Rosary

"Well... First. I'm your friend right?"

"Of course! How could you - "

"And as your friend...", said the witch cutting off Yggdra, "I'm obliged to tell you when something very important is on my mind, right?", Yggdra merely nodded in response as Rosary sipped some tea before continuing, "So then I have something very important I have to tell you..."

The witch tucked some of her honey-brown hair behind her ear as she stood up and walked over to the open window and looked out. She didn't turn around, but she could practically feel Yggdra watching her with so much concern and kindness. Rosary took a deep breath before she spoke, softly and in a very calm tone.

"I love you Yggdra. I love you more then anything."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz had come to the White Rose Manor out of concern for her close friend Rosary Esmeralda, the messenger had made it very clear something was very much on the noblewoman's mind and made it very clear that whatever was on her mind was a severe threat to her health and wellbeing. At first, Yggdra had wondered if Rosary was just sick but that didn't make any real sense considering how the messenger had described the noblewoman's behavior. But now, the reason behind Rosary's odd behavior was so clear, as clear as day.

_She's lovesick._

Although now that she knew the reason behind her friend's behavior, another problem was at hand. Rosary Esmeralda was head over heels in love with Queen Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz, 32nd monarch of Fantasia. It was a very shocking revelation to say the least, and it registered on the girl's face.

"I'm... Sorry Yggdra. I, don't know why I love you... But..."

The witch's tone of voice sounded so pained and sorrowful, it made Yggdra's heart hurt hearing Rosary speak in such a tone.

"But... From the day we met I felt an odd feeling... I really didn't notice it though, until you came to my rescue. Pardon the overused phrase but, you were like my knight in shining armor. You risked your life to save me, I thought I was doomed to spend the rest of my days in some prison cell but you were there. Even after I treated you so poorly when we first met, you still risked everything for my sake.

When I offered my aid to you, I didn't offer it all out of graditute for saving me, no... My main reason was so I could still be close to you, I hadn't realized it yet but I'm sure I would've traded anything in the world, even my Ankh just to be by your side. Fighting alongside you, filled me with such joy I felt I could accomplish anything, no one not even the Emperor himself could stop me.

Then, you were captured and it seemed like my entire world had collapsed. It felt like my heart had been torn in half, I was filled with so much grief and sorrow. I felt alone without seeing you, I felt like nothing I did was important without seeing your smile and hearing your voice. It must've been when I pulled you down from that scaffold that I realized what my feelings had been, why I felt so different around you. I was just simply put, madly in love with you.

I've been always wondering how it would turn out if I told you. It's caused me no end of worry, and now that I've told you... I feel a lot better. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, but... I'm so sorry Yggdra..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because my love for you is unnatural isn't it? You're a girl, I'm a girl but yet I love you. I want to hold you, hug you, and kiss you... You're everything to me... And that's why I'm sorry! Having to tell you something that is so unnatural, something that I should've never told you! I... I..."

Rosary was practically crying as tears started to stream down her face, she was going to say more when she felt someone embrace her from behind. Thin, slender arms wrapped firmly around the witch's waist and a head resting on her shoulder. The sudden close contact caused the witch's heart to flutter and timed seem to slow for Rosary as she enjoyed the tender embrace.

"Don't be sorry Rosary. Please don't. And if you think you are someone horrible because of your love for me, then I have to be too..."

Those words caused the witch's heart to race, she could hear her heartbeat.

_'Too'...? Why would Yggdra think she's horrible unless... No! It can't be! Does...?_

"I love you Rosary." stated Yggdra in a simple, sweet tone

It was such a simple statement, but it was enough that Rosary felt like she had died and gone to heaven. The witch couldn't stop herself anymore, and in almost no time at all she found herself holding Yggdra tightly around the girl's thin waist as her lips were pressed hard against the blonde girl's lips. Neither of the two knew how long their lips met but it must've been quite a bit as when their lips finally parted both girl's were practically gasping for breath, their faces red from a mixture of lack of oxygen and blushing. After just a few seconds to catch their breath, their lips met again, and again, and again. Even when one of Rosary's servants happened to walk in on the two kissing so passionatly and vigorously, they didn't stop. They just shooed the servant out and locked the door.

No one was able to get into that room until the next morning, when the two finally emerged looking quite dishelved and practically glowing as they held hands.

"Mistress Rosary! Queen Yggdra! Are you two alright, you locked the door and there was some... odd... sounds..." started one of Rosary's servants, that was until she took a good look at the ruffled clothing of the two girl's and the messy hair, then suddenly her face turned beet red, "O-oh. Uhm... I-I see. Ah... If you'll excuse me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it, and yes. The end of this is such innuedo.


End file.
